ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Keystone Number 13
Synopsis After Mig and Maltha find a mysterious black and purple keystone marked with a "13" on it, they are messaged by a mysterious ancient alien that tells them they must go to his sanctum and deliver the keystone to a large volcano before it releases locked-up absolute power that could end mankind. Plot Mig is at Mr. Yogurtine's, in a large line of customes to get a brand new flavor of frozen yogurt. "Ughhh, I'm MIG TENNYSON! Don't I get to be in the front of the line? Hello, GAMATRIX WEILDER HERE!" screamed Mig through the line of people, tired of waiting. "Si-Mig, I think they're all ignoring you, or some odd human thing again," said Maltha, replying to Mig's shouts. Mig moaned and saw the line begin to depart off and most of the people didn't have their yogurt cups they waited so long to get. "Huh? YES! Maybe they finally heard me and decided to let me go up front," said Mig. He waved at everyone and ran up to the front of the store and saw that the lights were off and it was closed. "AW MAN!" shouted Mig, looking through the store to see the lights off. Maltha smiled and patted Mig on the back in a slap fashion and Mig turned around and rubbed his back angrily. "I "there-there'd" you Mig," said Maltha. "THAT'S called a slap," said Mig. "A slap?" asked Maltha curiously. The two walked off towards Maltha's car and Mig was angry that the store closed just as he was about to get a brand new yogurt cup. The two drived away on the dark roads and then Maltha appeared to have gotten lost and drove down the wrong road. "Ugh, where are we Maltha? This some kind of trick?" asked Mig. "No. I don't know where we are going, Mig," said Maltha. The sky began turning greenish-black and blue lightning flashed everywhere in the sky. The two looked around and saw broken down towers and temples and then saw a large altar on the edge of an enormous cliff and haulted the car. The two got out of the car and saw a broken altar and run up to the pillar of it. They saw a large black and purple keystone sitting on the top of it and picked it up and saw a silver "13" engraved in the back of it. "Whoa. What is this place and that thing?" asked Mig, staring down at the keystone. The stone then began to vibrate in Mig's hand and it glowed pink and floated into the air. A white light filed out from it and blasted down a hologram of an old and long-gone alien. "Those who have taken keystone #13 from its altar! Hear my words! The keystone must be taken to Chanecell Temple where you are to deliver the keystone into the inner santcum's volcano, before the essence of the keystone takes it over and releases absolute power all too dangerous for humans to overwhelm. Do so at once, I command you!" said the figure in the projection, as the projection soon faded away and the keystone turned back to normal. "Um, what just happened here?" asked Mig, trying to understand the figure's speech. The keystone began shaking again and then glowed red and floated away slowly on the ruined road. "Follow it! It might lead us towards the temple that alien guy was talking about," said Mig. The two jumped into the car and followed the stone towards a mountain. The keystone stopped in front of it and the mountain began to shake. Just then a door opened up in the middle of it and the car followed the stone in. "Ugh, this night has been too crazy," said Mig. The car nears a doorway and then the stone stops and falls to the ground. The two get out and run through the door with the keystone and see a humungous temple inside. "Sooo, where's this volcano we're supposed to find?" asked Mig, looking around the temple. The two looked around and then saw a large gateway and say a shape that the keystone 100% matched next to the gate. Mig put the keystone in and the door began to shake and begin to open. Just then a large yellow flash occured in the sky. Two stone gargoyles came down from the top of the temple and circled around Mig and Maltha. Just then one gargoyle snatched the keystone and flew into the air. "NO!" shouted Mig angrily. He slapped the gamatrix and became Juggerknot and tied his arms around the two and threw them down into the ground. "I have a feeling there's more dangers we just awoke when we put that keystone into that activation box," said Maltha, readying his weapon. "Let's get going now then, we have to do this, or else," said Mig (as Juggerknot). The two continued running into the temple and then Mig turned back and looked around. "Hmmm....Maltha, stop. There's something...watching us up there," said Mig. Maltha looked up and used night-vision on his weapon and spotted out snake bats flying down towards them, cloaking themselves from view. "You are right. They're coming down here," said Maltha. "But cloaked." Mig smiled and slapped his gamatrix and became NRG. "Ugh, NRG? Really? I really don't think this guy could cloak himself," said NRG. Maltha blasted his weapon in the air and it revealed the snake bats, who had become visible after the shot startled them. NRG blasted his radiation beams from his helmet at the snake bats, in which they got hit down. Some turned invisible and crawled onto NRG and stuck his legs to the ground. "Maltha! Little help," shouted NRG to Maltha for some assistance getting the creatures off. Maltha blasted the snake bats off NRG's legs and they retreated away and turned invisible as they climbed up the walls. NRG turned back and breathed hard and stared at Maltha. "This place is just madness. I usually would see us doing this in some kind of video-game," said Mig. Maltha saw the keystone glowing and appearing to get bigger and ran through the tunnel along with Mig. The two stopped in awe once they reached the end of the tunnel to find a humungous volcano with trees and purple and black smoke circling the top of it. Mig transformed into Spiker. "Maltha, hand me the keystone. I think this is the place," he said. Maltha gave Spiker and the keystone and Spiker held it inbetween his teeth and crawled up to the top of the volcano. He saw the volcano hole on the far right side of the volcano and transformed back. Mig held the keystone and ran to it. Just then the volcano began shaking and an enormous lava giant rose from the volcano. "I AM CHANECELL, GUARDIAN OF THE KEYSTONES, OWNER OF THIS TEMPLE. WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE, MORTAL?" asked the lava giant. "I'm here to destroy keystone #13. I was asked to do it by an ancient alien, before this stone unleases dire power that could destroy my world," said Mig. Chanecell laughed and stared at the keystone. "Dire power that could destroy your world? Do you even know what that keystone is capable of unleashing?" asked Chanecell. "Not exactly, but I'm not taking chances to find out," said Mig." Chanecell grinned. "THAT keystone is the last keystone I need in order to free me from this temple and into your world, so I can consume it and regain absolute power once more!" Mig gasped and stared at his laughing foe and smiled. "Try and stop me, Chanecell," said Mig. He transformed into Plasmifty and looked up at Chanecell, who was still laughing. "Puny insect!" he shouted. Plasmify laughed as well. "You under-estimate me it seems like, Chanecell," he said. Plasmify swallowed the keystone and glowed green. Just then his whole body became bright green and a green aura circled him as well. His aura unleashed a shockwave at Chanecell, which threw him back. Plasmify stood in position, only this time he was super-charged from the keystone's energy inside him. "Oh yea!!! WOO-HOO!" he shouted in excitment. Plasmify jumped onto Chanecell and punched him numerous times with his electric super-strength. Chanecell blasted lava beams at Plasmify and made him fly into the volcano pit. "WAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" he screamed as he plundered down into the lava pit. Chanecell got up and moaned and jumped into the pit after him. Plasmify blasted out the keystone's energy out of his mouth and straight at Chanecell. "NOOOOOO!!!! YOU CAN'T WIN MORTAL! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" he shouted. "Well, make that possible then," said Plasmify. Plasmify blasted the keystone out of his stomach and into the volcano more and it landed inside the lava stream bed. It began to vibrate and glow enormous pink as Chanecell hit the stream as well. The volcano erupted with pink essence and lava into the air and Maltha ran away from it. Just then Maltha could see a figure blasting up into the ceiling of the large area and it broke open. He blasted his wires at it and flung right out of the temple with it. Heatblast appeared and then broke from the hard ground along with Maltha and some of the lava. He tumbled onto the ground with Maltha and then transformed back and the two watched the lava stop and go down into the underground temple. "And that would be the last of Chanecell and the keystone," said Mig. "Along with the entire temple eventually," said Maltha. The two walked away and then saw a nearby Mr. Yogurtine's and saw that it was open. Mig sprinted to it and then saw the lights shut off and it close. "Well Si-Mig, looks like you're going to have to wait until tomorrow....6:00 A.M exact," said Maltha. Mig moaned and laid on the ground as Maltha read aloud the business hours of the store. Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Maltha Villains *Gargoyle Guardians *Snake Bats *Chanecell Aliens Used *Juggerknot *NRG (accidental) *Spiker *Plasmify (normal and super-charged form) *Heatblast Trivia *Ironically, this is the thirteenth episode of Mig 10: Gamaverse and the title says "Keystone Number 13". *Plasmify uses his super charged form for the first time. Category:Episodes Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Migster7